Christmas Eve
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Roy is waiting for Ed to come back on a Christmas Eve. Roy/Ed


**Christmas Eve****  
****  
A/N: Even though I don't usually write stuff about Christmas, somehow, this time I just had to. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes since English isn't my native language. Anyways… **_**Merry Christmas **_**to everyone! :-)**

Roy Mustang was standing in front of the window of his office, staring outside at the snowy view. It was Christmas Eve. The Flame alchemist could have already gone home but something was keeping him there, he didn't want to go just yet even though everyone else had already left. He wanted to be there, just in case if… he would come. Hawkeye had said many times that he should just go home and get some sleep but Roy wasn't able to do that. He was too restless. He couldn't rest.

The office fell into the darkness when the final candle's light faded away. Roy sighed. Not today either, huh…? Every single night he had been there, in his office, until the final candle went out. And now was his time to go home even though he didn't want to. _He won't come, not tonight either…_ Roy turned around and stopped when he saw a silhouette in the dark, in the door. Roy's heartbeat fastened, his breath got stuck in his throat. Because he was sure who it was, just by hearing his breathing. "Hi…"  
Roy closed his eyes for a moment, he couldn't believe he could be so relieved just over hearing someone's voice.

"Fullmetal? You really took your time", Roy said, trying to stick to that official tone which was rather hard in the dark, seeing only Ed's silhouette, seeing his hair down, shining that golden light which had gotten Roy hooked.  
"I'm here now. Is military saving money or why are you standing here in the dark?"  
_I'm here now_. It was true. After all that waiting… Ed had returned.

"I was just about to leave, that's all", Roy said and walked though the office, pushing Ed gently out of the room, trying to ignore how his palms seemed to be on fire, just from touching Ed.  
"What about my report? You said yourself that the first thing I have to do is to bring that over… You fucking bastard, you were just making me run around again, weren't you?"  
Roy forced a smirk on his face.  
"Well… if you want to put it like that, then sure. It's Christmas Eve and I've had enough of work already."  
He locked the doors and started to walk down the corridors. Why was he like that? Every time he waited for Ed to come back, promising to himself that when he would come, Roy would tell him. But as he finally arrived, Roy just ran away from the alchemist. He was just a coward, nothing more.

Roy glanced at Ed who was walking next to him. Usually the teenager would yell and whine at him for making him go through all the trouble but… now he was just silent, looking like he was thinking hard about something. As they stepped outside, a cold breeze blew at their faces, and then… silence. Just snow falling slowly down from the sky. Roy glanced at Ed and as he did, he couldn't tear his gaze away. The Fullmetal alchemist looked very tired and it seemed like he had gotten older during the few months he had been away. He had bruises on his face, which didn't look new but they seemed to be bad anyways. But through it all, in Roy's eyes he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. With his hair down, with snow caught in his eyelashes.

"Merry Christmas", Roy said in a repressed tone and turned around. He had to get away from there, from Ed… or else he wouldn't be able to control himself… Roy could take only two steps when he heard Ed saying: "Hey, bastard!"  
Roy turned around, raising his eyebrows. And the only thing he managed to see was Ed, striding to him before Ed grabbed Roy's collar and stretched out to press his lips against Roy's. Roy freeze and couldn't do anything but to stare at Ed's closed eyes, it was a fast but very passionate kiss and before Roy could even blink his eyes, Ed pulled away, leaving Roy staring enchanted at Ed's cheeks which reddened.  
"Um… We went past a few mistletoes back there…"  
Roy kept on staring at him and Ed bit his lip, looking awkward. Every cell on Roy was on fire. And if they weren't, his lips sure were. Ed's kiss hadn't maybe been the best one or the most experienced one Roy had gotten but… it was the first time he had been kissed that passionately. Ed started to walk fast, away from Roy, obviously being very embarrassed. Roy stopped for a moment, thinking a while, trying to pick up his thoughts, all of which had vanished as Ed had kissed him. Seeing Ed going even further away, Roy decided to stop thinking for once.

"Fullmetal!"  
The boy turned around, not quite facing Roy's eyes.  
"What now?"  
"How many", Roy asked, walking closer until they were only inches apart from each other and Roy was able to see clearly the confusion in his subordinate's eyes.  
"Huh…?"  
Roy smirked, truly that time.  
"How many mistletoes did we pass?"  
"Um… Five, I think…?"  
Roy leaned in closer, whispering: "Doesn't that mean that we have to kiss five times?"  
Ed blinked his eyes, and slowly the confusion melted away from his expression, instead, he smiled.  
"Yeah…"  
Roy smiled too as he kissed Ed, and that kiss was slow, soft. Roy moved his hands through Ed's hair and his heart learned to beat on a whole new rhythm. And they kissed again and again... Both of them losing count, but it was certain that there were _more_ than just five kisses. Snowflakes melted between them and Roy was sure that it was the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
